ultimate_robot_archivefandomcom-20200214-history
Mini Morg
The Morgue was the general name for a Welsh series of robots that competed across three UK series of Robot Wars and two series of Robot Wars Extreme. Although taking a variety of weapons and sizes, the robots generally shared the same basic design; a yellow barrel shape, enabling it to self right by rolling over. After fighting in The Fourth Wars under its original name, The Four Horsemen fought in Extreme 1 with Mega Morg, before entering The Fifth Wars, and Extreme 2 (also failing to qualify for The Sixth Wars) with Mini Morg. The team reverted to the name Mega Morg for The Seventh Wars. Away from the show, the team capitalise the robot's name as Mega MORG. "MORG" is an acronym for Metal Organisms. Robot History Series 4 The Morgue made its first appearance in the Fourth Wars, it was drawn up against the number 5 seeds and previous Grand Finalists Firestorm 2 and fellow newcomers Scar. In the battle, The Morgue started sluggishly, trying but failing to push Scar. After a short while, Firestorm 2 took the opportunity to flip The Morgue. Firestorm 2 charged into The Morgue side on, got underneath it, carried it over to the arena side wall, and flipped it. The Morgue couldn't roll back onto its wheels, due to it being up against the arena side wall. The Morgue was deemed immobilised, so Sir Killalot came in, picked it up, held it over the flame pit, before the house robot eventually dropped the robot, The Morgue then rolled back onto its wheels and started moving again, but cease was then called, and the result remained. However, Scar had suffered irreperable technical problems meaning that The Morgue was reinstated in their place and met Ming 2 in the second round. The Morgue wasted little time and charged side on to Ming 2 and managed to avoid being flipped. Despite Ming 2 appearing to be on top, The Morgue speared its wedge with the lifter, and Ming 2 broke down, causing a grudge that would be settled in Extreme 1. In the Heat Final, Firestorm attempted a couple of times to softly flip The Morgue so its shape would not help it self-right, but without success. Firestorm flipped The Morgue into Matilda, and flipped it again, however the Welsh machine self-righted both times time due to its shape. Firestorm pushed Morgue into the wall, but again did not successfully turn it over. The Morgue came onto the attack, pushing Firestorm around and getting underneath the Durham competitor. As the pit descended, Firestorm pushed Morgue across it, getting it wedged on the open pit, and Firestorm 2 reversed in. The Four Horsemen celebrated, thinking that they were victorious, however the judges awarded the win to Firestorm 2 based on the controversial view that the Morgue had gone into the pit, due to it being trapped with all its wheels over the pit. Extreme 1 Mega Morg's main contribution was in the Tag Team Terror competition, partnering with Diotoir. In the first round, Mega Morg and Diotoir faced reigning champions 101 and King B Powerworks. Mega Morg started the battle by charging at 101, fighting the former champ until each tagged their teammates. Then both 101 and Mega Morg came out of their corners and started to battle, turning the battle into a four-way melee. 101 was then flipped over by Diotoir and it looked like only one of its tracks was working. King B meanwhile had lost control and was spinning wildly. The battle went to the judges, who declared that Mega Morg and Diotoir were the winners. However, the elation quickly faded for the Mega Morg team. They had only brought three speed controllers, and Mega Morg had burned out one in each of its Extreme battles. Mega Morg was forced to withdraw, and Pussycat was brought in as a substitute for the remainder of the Tag Team Terror, which they went on to win. The two battles in which Mega Morg burnt out its speed controllers were in the Vengeance category. Mega Morg was challenged to two Vengeance battles, firstly against Ming 3. Team Ming wanted vengeance after the Mega Morg team's victory against Ming 2 in the Fourth Wars, and inflamed the situation by calling the win a "default". The battle started quickly with both robots dodging each other, until Ming 3 managed to get its crushing arm into position and it caused some damage to Mega Morg. The two robots dodged each other some more until both robots strayed into Sir Killalot's CPZ. Sir Killalot then pushed Mega Morg into the pit release button, which ripped the button from the arena wall. Whilst Mega Morg tried to escape from Sir Killalot's grasp Dead Metal almost drove down the pit. The rest of the battle featured both robots trying to push each other until cease was called. The judges then decided that Ming 3 had won and taken vengeance. Mega Morg also fought Plunderbird 5 to determine which team were the best singers. The battle that came was very slow with the two robots mostly dodging each other until Plunderbird 5 got its claw stuck in Mega Morg's lifter. Towards the end it seemed that the House Robots were getting bored and Shunt came out of his CPZ and axed Mega Morg. Refbot then gave Shunt a yellow card. Sgt Bash also deflated the Ninja Sheep on top of Mega Morg. The battle ended and the judges decided that Plunderbird 5 had won. Mega Morg was also due to compete in the Mayhem qualifier for one of the two Annihilators. However, it was forced to withdraw due to its burnt-out speed controllers. Series 5 Mini Morg came into the Fifth Wars as the number 19 seed, mainly due to reaching the Heat Final of the previous series, despite having to be reinstated along the way. In the first round of the Heat, Mini Morg was drawn up against Kat 3, the new machine from Team KaterKiller. In the battle, both robots started the fight tentatively with them both dodging each other's attacks. Kat 3 missed with its axe as Mini Morg rammed it. Mini Morg then used its axe, but it didn't seem to cause much damage. Mini Morg looked very sluggish and Kat 3 grappled it with its axe and pulled it around the arena. Mini Morg was then pushed towards Sir Killalot and was almost flipped over. It escaped, but Kat 3 pushed and rammed it, before activating the pit release button and pushing Mini Morg into the pit of oblivion, eliminating the seeded machine from the competition. Extreme 2 Mini Morg returned in Extreme 2 in the Tag Team Terror Competition. This time it was partnered with X-Terminator whom they had met at Junction 7 on the M5, according to Dorian Caudy. In the team's first battle, they were drawn up against veterans to the competition Sumpthing and S.M.I.D.S.Y.. X-Terminator started the fight against S.M.I.D.S.Y. and after some dodging X-Terminator buried its axe into a wheel opening on S.M.I.D.S.Y. The two robots strayed close to Sumpthing, who tried to axe X-Terminator. Sumpthing was then tagged and chased X-Terminator around the arena, Mini Morg was then tagged, S.M.I.D.S.Y. then came back into the action and shoved Mini Morg into X-Terminator. Mini Morg then used its rear disc to cut into S.M.I.D.S.Y. which caused some sparks to fly. X-Terminator then axed S.M.I.D.S.Y. The battle descended into chaos as Shunt and Dead Metal ganged up on Sumpthing, whilst S.M.I.D.S.Y. tried to lift Mini Morg. Sumpthing then appeared to break down and was counted out one second before cease was called, which meant that X-Terminator and Mini Morg went through to the second round. In the Semi-Final round, the pair was drawn up against Hydra and Barbaric Response. Again X-Terminator started and immediately axed Hydra. However Hydra managed to get under X-Terminator's scoop and flip it onto its end. Dead Metal then grabbed X-Terminator and cut into it. Both Mini Morg and Barbaric Response were tagged, with Barbaric Response quickly flipping Mini Morg over, but Mini Morg's barrel shape meant it rolled back onto its wheels. X-Terminator then came back out and for a few seconds got its axe stuck in the arena floor. Then like all Tag Team matches four robots came into the fray with Hydra flipping and axing Mini Morg and X-Terminator miss timing its axe blow on Hydra. Hydra flipped Mini Morg again, but this time Mini Morg didn't have the momentum to roll back onto its wheels and Growler slammed into Mini Morg and dragged it to the Refbot. X-Terminator released the pit release button and Mini Morg was self-righted, but it looked like it had broken down. Mini Morg was counted out by the Refbot and subsequently pitted by the House Robots. As a result, Hydra and Barbaric Response had won the judges' decision for having both robots still mobile, so X-Terminator and Mini Morg were eliminated from the competition. It was later discovered by the team when Growler rammed Mini Morg, the House Robot had managed to knock all of the receiver cables out. Series 7 A more compact Mega Morg machine returned to the Seventh Wars, still with the flipper but this time equipped with a horizontal disc, rather than a vertical one. In the first round of the Heat, Mega Morg was drawn up against New Blood heat-finalists Edge Hog, Spin Doctor and another yellow robot from Wales in the number 8 seeds Panic Attack. In the battle, all four robots started quite quickly as Panic Attack drove into Spin Doctor almost flipped it over. Mega Morg tried to use its disc on Edge Hog, but Edge Hog was unaffected and axed a hole in the top of Mega Morg. Meanwhile, Panic Attack had lifted Spin Doctor over and Spin Doctor rolled into the pit release button. Mega Morg continued to back into Edge Hog. Edge Hog launched a number of axe attacks, but only landed a few on Mega Morg, none of which seeming to cause any damage. It looked like the two Welsh machines were teaming up on Edge Hog and as Edge Hog attack Panic Attack, Mega Morg got its flipper underneath Edge Hog and flipped it onto its back. Edge Hog managed to self-right with some help from Mega Morg. Spin Doctor was then counted out. Panic Attack then slid under Edge Hog and lifted it into the air. Then both Mega Morg and Panic Attack held Edge Hog in the air and pushed it into the pit of oblivion, putting the seeded Panic Attack and Mega Morg through to the next round of the heat. In the second round of the heat, Mega Morg was drawn up against Robochicken, a robot with a similar amount of experience. In this battle, both robots initially dodged each other, but then Robochicken tried to flip Mega Morg, but missed. Mega Morg then pushed Robochicken into the arena wall, but then seemed to get stuck on the wall with its front end perched on top of the wall. However it managed to free itself. Both robots rammed each other and Robochicken managed to flip Mega Morg into the air, but Mega Morg landed on its wheels. Robochicken then circled around the front of Mega Morg and got its flipper under Mega Morg's flipper and Robochicken flipped Mega Morg over. Due to the fact that it was flipped at its front and not its side, Mega Morg's semi-circle shape (designed to roll the robot over back onto its wheels) couldn't be used to self-right. Robochicken then ground into the shell of Mega Morg with its saw, then activated the pit release as Mega Morg was counted out and put on the drop zone where a washing machine fell on it. Sergeant Bash then pushed Mega Morg into the destroyed washing machine, which then fell down the pit. Cease was called with the defeated Mega Morg on the edge of the pit. Results Wins/Losses *Wins: 4 *Losses: 7 Category:Competitors Category:UK Robot Wars Competitors Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:British Robots Category:Robots that bore the Welsh flag Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots with more losses than wins Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots that have forfeited Category:Robots that were reinstated Category:Robots with Cutting Discs Category:Robots with Spiked Axes/Picks Category:Robots with Mascots Category:Robot Wars Tag Team competitors Category:Tag Team Competitors Category:Robot Wars Heat Finalists Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots made into toys Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Robot Wars Vengeance competitors Category:Robot Wars Series 4 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 1 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 5 Robots Category:Robot Wars Extreme 2 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 7 Robots Category:Robot Wars Series 6 Non-Qualifiers